So Close
by Dominic Stratford
Summary: "Besok, seusai latihan, kutunggu kau di sini. Jangan sampai terlambat," / "Senpai, berdansalah denganku," / "Ouch! Kau menginjak kakiku, bodoh!" / "Yukio, I love you to the moon and back." / One shot / A KiKasa fic / Image cover's not mine / Written for Kasamatsu's Birthday!


Warning: One-shot, semi song fic, content shounen ai (boys love), OOC (maybe), and typo(s).

NOTE:

**'E-mail'**

_**Song**_

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**So Close ©Jon McLaughlin**

**Can I Have This Dance © High School Musical 3**

* * *

**'Kasamatsu****_cchi_****~! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧'**

**'Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, ****_brat!_****'**

**'Tehee, ****_sumanai, senpai 〜(^∇^〜） Ano..._****kau tahu beberapa hari lagi akan ada ****_prom night_**** perayaan ulang tahun sekolah kita, kan, ****_senpai? o((*^▽^*))o_****'**

**'Ya'**

**'Kau sudah mengajak seseorang untuk pergi bersamamu? ( ・◇・)'**

**'Lebih tepatnya ia yang mengajakku. Ada apa?'**

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum ia kembali merasakan getaran ponsel di tangannya. **'****_Betsuni_****'**

Lalu percakapan via _e-mail_ itu terputus.

"Ck, dasar aneh."

Ia menaruh ponsel _flip_ itu kembali pada saku celananya. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya selagi ia berbaring di atap sekolah. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini cuaca cerah. Arak awan berwarna putih bersih bergerak pelan mengikuti hembusan angin.

Ah, omong-omong tentang prom night, ia tak begitu suka dengan acara itu, sungguh. Meskipun ia telah menerima ajakan seorang gadis bernama Ai Yamaguchi dari kelas lain, bukan berarti ia dengan senang hati akan menghadiri acara itu. Ia bisa saja berdansa, —berterima kasihlah pada ibunya yang mau repot-repot mengajari gerakan dansa selagi ia kecil— tetapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ia tipikal orang yang dingin dan bertemperamen tinggi. Bagaimana kalau ia adalah gadis yang menyebalkan dan berisik lalu ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya? Itu bukan sesuatu yang baik, bukan?

* * *

"—bubar!"

"_HA'I!_"

Dengan itu, semua pemain berjalan menuju ruang ganti, termasuk dirinya. Tetapi sebelum ia mengganti bajunya, ia terlebih dahulu membasuh badannya. Keringat yang menempel di tubuhnya membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sesudah itu ia mengganti bajunya dan menunggu sampai semua pemain yang berada di dalam _gym_ keluar lalu mengunci pintunya. Sudah menjadi rutinitas jika dirinya selalu menjadi yang terakhir untuk kembali ke rumah. Sesudah mengunci pintu, ia berbalik badan dan berniat mengembalikan kunci itu. Tetapi baru selangkah ia menjauh dari tempat itu—

BUGH!

"Gakh! _Ittai..._"

Tangannya memegangi hidungnya yang baru saja menabarak dada seseorang. Ia yakin, saat ini tulang hidungnya memerah. Alisnya berkedut, menandakan ia tidak suka dengan situasi seperti ini. Matanya menatap orang di berdiri depannya dengan tajam.

"Akh! Maaf, _senpai._ _Daijōbu ka?_"

"_Daijōbu janai!_ Menyingkirlah kalau kau tidak mau kutendang!"

"_Maa, maa._ _Senpai,_ setelah kau mengembalikan kunci itu, bisakah kau datang ke atap? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu,"

"Membicarakan sesuatu, eh? Kalau begitu bicarakan saja disini sekarang,"

"_A-ano..._aku tidak bisa membicarakannya kalau di sini. Kumohon, datanglah ke atap!"

Ia menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah. Kuharap itu adalah sesuatu yang penting,"

"_Ha'i!_ Kutunggu kau di atap, _senpai!_"

.

"_NANI?!_ Kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk mengajarimu berdansa? Yang benar saja, Kise!"

"_Mou, senpai, onegai~_ Aku tidak mau gadis yang kuajak berdansa nanti kecewa denganku,"

"_Aho da!_ Mengapa kau tidak minta diajari oleh orang tuamu saja?"

"Mereka sedang ada bisnis di luar kota. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah kau, _senpai_. Jadi kumohon, ajari aku caranya berdansa!"

Matanya menatap si kepala kuning dengan tidak percaya. Dari semua pemain tim basket Kaijō, mengapa harus Kise yang memintanya untuk diajari caranya berdansa. Jangankan untuk berdansa, jika mereka ditempatkan pada suatu ruangan yang sama selama sepuluh menit, di menit ketiga sudah bisa dipastikan amarahnya meluap. Sebut saja Kise adalah salah satu penyebab emosi Kasamatsu menjadi meledak-ledak.

"_Wakatta_,"

Ia berbalik badan lalu berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian disana. Sebelum tangannya memegang knop pintu, ia menoleh singkat padanya.

"Besok, seusai latihan, kutunggu kau di sini. Jangan sampai terlambat,"

Saat itu juga, senyumnya merekah, mengekspos deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya. Ia berlari menuju Kasamatsu sambil merentangkan tangannya, seakan hendak memeluknya.

"_Arigatō, senpai~!_"

"_Nani—_ JANGAN MENDEKAT, BODOH!"

BUGH!

* * *

"Mmh, _chigau yo_. Kau melangkah terlalu jauh,"

"Ini sulit sekali, _senpai!_"

"Berhentilah mengeluh! Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengajarimu. Ulangi gerakan itu sekali lagi,"

"_Senpai_, yang benar saja..."

"Kubilang berhentilah mengeluh, Kise!"

Dengan berat hati, ia kembali mengulang gerakan yang sudah dicontohkan kapten timnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sebenarnya bisa berdansa. Sangat mahir, malahan. Dan juga, bila dipikir secara logika, ia memiliki perfect copy untuk meniru gerakan Kasamatsu. Ini hanya alasannya saja untuk dapat menghabisakan waktu lebih lama dengan Kasamatsu.

Ia melihat Kasamatsu secara detail. Kedua tangan pemuda itu dilipat sejajar dengan dada. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari gerakan yang ia ciptakan. Ia terlalu serius untuk menganggapi semua keadaan. Rambut hitamnya sedikit bergoyang ditiup angin. Wajahnya memerah efek sinar matahari senja.

"Cukup. Latihan hari ini selesai,"

Untuk sesaat, ia menghela nafas lega. Ia berjalan mengikuti Kasamatsu yang akhirnya terduduk di tepi atap dengan bersandar pada pagar kawat pembatas. Sesekali pundak mereka bersentuhan, membuat Kise merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya.

"Kau mau?"

Ia melihat ke samping, dimana Kasamatsu sedang menyodorkan sebuah roti isi krim keju padanya. Ia tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan tanda menolak pemberiannya. Kasamatsu lalu menunduk, mencari sesuatu di dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Kalau begitu minumlah ini. Baru saja kubeli sebelum aku pergi ke sini," jelasnya selagi ia melemparkan sebotol air mineral pada Kise.

"Ah, tidak—"

"Aku tak menerima kalimat penolakan kali ini."

"Um, _arigatō_,"

* * *

**'_Senpai_, besok kau tidak perlu menungguku di atap. Aku tidak bisa latihan— ada sesi pemotretan'ssu (_ _)'**

Jari jempolnya hendak menekan tombol _reply_ sebelum kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar.

**'A-ah! Tetapi jika lusa, aku bisa ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ'**

Ia membacanya dalam diam, lalu setelah itu ia matikan ponselnya dan menaruh benda itu di sampingnya. Tidak ada niatan darinya untuk membalas pesan itu. Pandangannya mengarah ke langit-langit kamar. Jari-jarinya saling bertautan di atas perut. Memikirkan suatu hal abstrak. Ia lalu memiringkan badannya ke samping kiri dan melihat jam digital di atas meja belajar di sudut kamarnya.

21:53.

_'Lebih baik aku tidur.'_

* * *

"Ha? Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"_S-sonna!_"

"Dengar, Kise, aku memang mengajarimu berdansa, tetapi bukan berarti aku mau menjadi pasangan dansamu ketika kau berlatih,"

"Aah..._mou_, untuk kali ini saja, _senpai_. Kumohon~"

"Tidak,"

"_Senpai—_"

"Aku tidak pernah berdansa di posisi sebagai perempuan, bodoh! Aku tidak mau!"

.

"Ini adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan," katanya sarkastik.

"Tenanglah, _senpai_. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kujamin itu. Dan lagi, aku sudah menghafal tempo gerakan kakinya. Aku tidak akan mengacau,"

"Akan kutendang kau jika sampai mengacau temponya,"

"_Ryōkai!_"

Dengan itu, Kise merengkuh Kasamatsu dengan sangat hati-hati, seakan Kasamatsu adalah benda rapuh. Ia menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milik Kasamatsu, lalu memulai gerakan dansa yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

Langit sudah merubah warnanya dari gradasi merah-oranye menjadi gelap sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Membuat suhu udara semakin dingin. Kasamatsu yang sempat melepas jas sekolahnya dan meletakkannya di atas tasnya menyesali perbuatan itu sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan kini hanyalah mendekat beberapa inchi pada Kise dan membalas tautan jemari Kise. Bisa ia rasakan hembusan nafas dari pemuda _blonde_ mengenai keningnya.

"_Senpai_, kau—"

Ia menatap Kise, seketika ia kehilangan satu tempo langkah.

"Ouch! Kau menginjak kakiku, bodoh!"

* * *

"Kau terlihat berbeda, Kasamatsu-kun,"

"Ah..._souka?_"

Ia memasuki _hall_ yang digunakan untuk acara _prom_ bersama dengan gadis yang akan menjadi pasangan dansanya nanti. Ia hanya bisa menurut saja ketika tangannya digenggam. Jujur, ia tidak begitu terbiasa berinteraksi dengan seorang gadis. Wajahnya bisa saja memerah, gugup, atau yang paling parah, bicaranya akan terbata-bata.

Musik klasik yang mengalun pelan memasuki indera pendengarannya ketika mereka sudah benar-benar berada di dalam ruangan luas itu. Dapat ia lihat beberapa guru sedang berbincang santai, murid-murid lain sedang melempar lelucon pada yang belum memiliki pasangan, ada juga yang bermesraan dengan pasangannya. Ah, ia benci ini. Dalam keadaan seperti ini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah diam sampai waktunya tiba untuk acara ditutup.

"Kasamatsu-_senpai!_"

Ia menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Itu pasti Kise. Dan benar saja, ia dapat melihatnya sedang setengah berlari ke arahnya. Tangannya melambai pelan, sedang bibirnya membentuk senyuman cerah yang dapat membuat gadis-gadis di sekitarnya terpaku menatapnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"_Domo~_"

"Mana pasanganmu?" tanyanya heran ketika melihat Kise hanya datang seorang diri.

"Ia sakit sehingga tidak bisa datang,"

"Oh,"

Perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika pembawa acara mulai berbicara di atas panggung menyampaikan sambutan singkatnya. Beberapa murid bertepuk tangan ketika ia sudah selesai menyampaikan sambutannya. Lalu seketika lampu menjadi redup, spotlight mengarah ke atas panggung, dimana terdapat siswa yang diyakini ditunjuk untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mengiringi dansa.

_**Take my hand, take a breath**_  
_**Pull me close, and take one step**_  
_**Keep your eyes locked of mine**_  
_**And let the music be your guide**_

Ah, lagu yang sangat sering ia dengar di event-event seperti ini.

"_A-ano..._Yamaguchi-san—"

"—Bisakah kau berdansa denganku?"

Eh?

Ia mengangkat pandangannya. Moriyama yang muncul entah dari mana sedang berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka berdua— ah, tidak. Sepertinya lebih cocok bila dikatakan ia berdiri di hadapan Yamaguchi, tangannya ia posisikan menengadah, menunggu Yamaguchi menerima ajakannya.

_'Ttaku... Moriyama tidak pernah berubah.'_

"_Ano..._Kasamatsu-kun—"

"Tak apa."

"Eh?"

"Berdansalah dengannya. Aku tak apa,"

"U-uh..."

Yamaguchi membungkuk padanya sekilas sebagai permintaan maaf dan terima kasih sebelum turun ke lantai dansa bersama Moriyama. Kasamatsu mendengus, ia sudah dapat menebak akan seperti ini akhirnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar menyesali datang ke acara ini.

"_Senpai_,"

Ia menoleh, menatap Kise tajam.

"Ikut denganku," tangannya menggandeng tangan Kasamatsu lalu mulai menggiringnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia melepas pegangan tangannya, "Aku bukan anak kecil," ia memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menghindari tatapan dari mata keemasan itu.

Ia berjalan di belakangnya, mengikutinya kemana pun pemuda itu membawanya. Entah pemikiran bodoh darimana bisa ia dapatkan sehingga ia menuruti kata adik kelasnya ini. Yang jelas ia sedikit bersyukur Kise telah membawanya pergi dari acara yang membosankan. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika mereka telah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud.

"Atap sekolah? Mau apa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Kasamatsu.

Kise hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia mendorong pundak Kasamatsu pelan hingga mereka berada tepat di tengah tempat itu. Kasamatsu dapat melihatnya yang mengutak-atik _iPod_ sebelum kemudian ia dapat mendengar alunan musik yang cukup terdengar keras untuk didengar mereka berdua.

"_Senpai_, berdansalah denganku,"

_**You're in my arms**_  
_**And all the world is calm**_  
_**The music playing on for only two**_

Pemikirannya terusik, dengan cepat ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kise yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda _blonde_ itu tersenyum lembut, helaian cerahnya sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin malam yang berhembus pelan, ia memposisikan tangannya di depan, menunggu Kasamatsu untuk menggenggamnya.

"Apa?"

Yang ia dapatkan bukanlah sebuah jawaban. Melainkan tarikan di pundaknya sehingga ia berdiri lebih dekat dengan _kouhai_-nya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat menghirup aroma _cologne_ bercampur keringat yang menguar dari tubuh itu.

"Kau bisa berdiri di atas kakiku bila kau tidak terbiasa dengan posisi ini,"

"_This is ridiculous_,"

Rona merah di wajahnya semakin menggelap ketika ia melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Kise, sedang yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mencengkram _tuxedo_-nya. Tatapan matanya mengarah ke mana saja— pengecualian untuk mata keemasan itu.

_**So close, together**_  
_**And when I'm with you**_  
_**So close, to feeling alive**_

"_Senpai_, sangat tidak sopan bila kau tidak menatap mata pasanganmu bila sedang berdansa. Bukankah begitu_'ssu_?"

"_Urusai na!_ Aku tahu itu,"

Butuh beberapa detik baginya hingga ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Kuning keemasaan bertemu dengan _blue metal_. Perpaduan warna yang kontras, tetapi begitu cantik.

_**A life goes by**_  
_**Romantic dreams must die**_  
_**So I bid my goodbye**_  
_**And never knew**_

Mereka mulai bergerak, maju mundur sesuai dengan irama musik. Semuanya terjadi begitu pelan. Tidak terburu-buru— mengalir dengan natural. Kise ingin Kasamatsu dapat mengingat setiap detail kejadian di malam ini. Hanya sebatas itu saja. Ia tak menggantung harapannya begitu tinggi.

"_Ne, senpai_,"

_**So close, was waiting**_  
_**Waiting here with you**_  
_**And now, forever, I know**_  
_**All that I wanted**_  
_**to hold you so close**_

"Hm?"

"Setelah kelulusan nanti, akankah kau mengingatku?"

Ia menarik Kasamatsu lebih dekat dengannya dengan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping itu, sehingga kepala Kasamatsu kini berada tepat di bawah dagunya. Beberapa ujung helai rambut hitam itu serasa menggelitik di permukaan kulitnya. Ia juga dapat menghirup aroma lembut dari shampo yang digunakannya.

_**So close to reaching**_  
_**That famous happy end**_  
_**Almost believing**_  
_**This one's not pretend**_

Pandangannya tak lagi mengarah ke mata itu, melainkan pada pundak kosongnya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat, memilih kata yang cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tak tahu,"

_**And now you're beside me**_  
_**And look how far we've come**_  
_**So far we are**_  
_**So close**_

Kebingungan, kesepian, dan rasa bersalah dapat ia lihat di mata _blue metal_ itu. Kise sudah menebak kalau Kasamatsu akan menjawabnya seperti itu. Jadi yang ia lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah menghela nafas. Pandangannya mengarah ke atas, ke arah langit yang diterangi oleh sinar rembulan yang redup tanpa adanya bintang.

Ia menarik nafas, "_Senpai, suki dayo_,"

Pergerakannya terhenti. Ia menjauh dari Kise, memperlebar jarak di antara mereka. Ia menatap _kouhai_-nya itu seakan ia sedang bercanda dengan lelucon bodohnya. Alis tebalnya berkedut, matanya terbelalak, serta rahang bawahnya terbuka, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar.

"Aku tidak mengerti leluconmu, Kise,"

"_Senpai_, aku menyukaimu— tidak, aku _mencintaimu_. Tanpa alasan. Tidakkah itu cukup?"

Ia menunduk, tak menjawab.

_**Oh how could I face the faceless days**_  
_**If I should lose you now?**_

"Hei, tatap aku,"

Kise mendekat, membingkai wajah Kasamatsu dengan tangannya.

"_Senpai_, tatap aku,"

Ia mulai mengangkat wajah itu hingga Kasamatsu menatapnya.

"_Senpai_, aku tidak peduli. Aku tak peduli bila fans-fansku berubah menjadi membenciku. Aku tak peduli bila orang lain mulai menganggapku aneh setelah ini. Aku bahkan tidak peduli bila aku dipaksa untuk pergi dari sini bersamamu untuk mencari tempat dimana orang-orang dapat menerima kita,"

"Kise..."

"Yukio_, I love you to the moon and back._"

_**We're so close to reaching**_  
_**that famous happy end,**_  
_**And almost believing,**_  
_**this one's not pretend**_

Ia menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan memeluk Kasamatsu. Tangannya melingkari pundaknya, sedangkan dagunya bersandar di atas kepalanya. Matanya terpejam, mencoba meresapi kehangatan tubuh Kasamatsu di tengah dinginnya angin malam. Kasamatsu membalas pelukan itu, meskipun hanya tangannya yang menggelayuti permukaan _tuxedo_ putih gading yang digunakan Kise— bukan dalam artian benar-benar memeluknya, tetapi itu sudah cukup baginya. Kise tahu Kasamatsu bukanlah orang yang menyenangi afeksi berlebihan.

"_Senpai_,"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Kise merendahkan tinggi badannya dan mengecup bibir kemerahan itu. Begitu lembut, tak ada tekanan ataupun paksaan. Kasamatsu dapat melihat kelopak mata Kise yang tertutup yang kemudian ia juga menutup matanya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di sekitar leher Kise, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat agar hidungnya tak mengenai hidung Kise. Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa bibir Kise akan selembut itu.

Ia mengulum bibir bawah Kasamatsu, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya ini sedikit terkejut dan membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya memasuki mulut Kasamatsu dan mulai mengeksplorasi isinya, mulai dari sederetan gigi putihnya, langit-langit mulut, ataupun lidah hangat itu sendiri. Manis.

Namun rasa membakar di dadanya yang menuntut oksigen membuatnya melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tidak terbiasa dengan aktivitas itu. Sensasi hangat dan lembut bibir Kasamatsu seakan masih tersisa di bibirnya, membuatnya kembali merasakan sensasi aneh di perutnya. Ia tertawa pelan melihat Kasamatsu yang memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Untuk ciuman pertama, kau lumayan baik, _senpai_,"

"_Urusai!_"

_**Let's go on dreaming**_  
_**for we know we are**_  
_**so close, so close**_  
_**and still so far**_

Ia terbangun. Erangan kasar dan serak berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya memegangi salah satu sisi kepalanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang melanda. Ia merasa ruangannya seperti berputar. Masih dengan memegangi kepalanya, ia mencoba untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. Untunglah hari ini adalah hari libur, tak ada yang melarangnya untuk bangun lebih lama dari biasanya.

"_Yume ka?_"

Setelah ia rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai berkurang, ia berdiri dari posisinya. Ia menguap dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Jam digitalnya menunjukkan angka 10:07 AM. Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, tetapi bunyi dari getaran yang diciptakan ponselnya yang berada di atas meja belajar di sudut kamarnya membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Ia meraih ponselnya dan melihatnya. Notifikasi di bagian atas layar ponselnya menunjukkan adanya sembilan _e-mail_ yang belum dibaca. Ia mulai membukanya satu-persatu dan membacanya dalam hati.

**'Today, 09:32 AM**

**From: Unknown**  
**To: Kasamatsu Yukio**

**Kudengar kau bersama dengan Kise sekarang, eh? Selamat. Aku tak pernah mengira kau tertarik dengannya. FYI, aku Aomine Daiki.'**

_'Dari mana ia dapat mengetahui alamat e-mailku? Ah, yang lebih penting lagi, mengapa pemain dari Tōō ini bahkan dapat mengetahui hubunganku dengan Kise? Oh, tidak, ini buruk. Ini pasti buruk.'_

**'Today, 09:30 AM**

**From: Unknown**  
**To: Kasamatsu Yukio**

**Eeh~? Apa benar Kisechin menjadi pacarmu? Selamat ya~ Kau harus memberiku kue manisan sebagai pajaknya. Ano~ Aku Murasakibara Atsushi, orang yang satu tim dengan Murochin.'**

_'Okay...aku mulai panik sekarang.'_

**'Today, 09:23 AM**

**From: Unknown**  
**To: Kasamatsu Yukio**

**Tindakan yang sangat berani yang kau lakukan, Yukio. Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan membalas perasaan Ryōta. Kuucapkan selamat meskipun begitu. Tetapi ingat, jika kau mematahkan hatinya, kupatahkan lenganmu. Have a good day.**

**Oh, omong-omong, aku Akashi.'**

Perempatan urat mucul di keningnya, _'This brat! Ia bahkan lebih tidak sopan dari yang kukira!'_

**'Today, 09:12 AM**

**From: Kobori Kōji**  
**To: Kasamatsu Yukio**

**Yo, Kasamatsu, senang mendengarmu bisa bersama dengan Kise. Aku tak menyangka kau memiliki atensi lebih terhadapnya sejak kau selalu memarahinya dan menendangnya.**

**Pertahankan hubunganmu itu ^^'**

Pening di kepalanya yang baru beberapa menit terakhir ini hilang, ternyata muncul kembali.

**'Today, 09:03 AM**

**From: Hayakawa Mitsuhiro  
****To: Kasamatsu Yukio**

**_SENPAIIIII!_ Aku tak menyangka kau menerima Kise. Ah, kau harus merayakan ini bersama tim Kaijō dan pelatih kapan-kapan! (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ'**

_'Ck, dia sama saja berisiknya dengan Kise.'_

**'Today, 08:57**

**From: Unknown  
****To: Kasamatsu Yukio**

**Hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntungan leo. Hindari kontak langsung dengan gemini. Dan kusarankan kau untuk membeli coklat rasa sakura. Itu adalah benda keberuntungan untuk leo hari ini.'**

_'Ramalan Oha-Asa ini...pasti si rambut hijau itu dari Kiseki no Sedai.'_

**'Today, 08:01 AM**

**From: Unknown**  
**To: Kasamatsu Yukio**

**_Ohayō_, Kasamatsu-kun. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya dari Seirin. Jika kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku tahu alamat _e-mail_-mu, aku diberi tahu oleh Momoi-san. Aku turut bahagia kau bisa bersama dengan Kise. Ia lelaki yang baik meskipun ia selalu berisik. Kuharap kau bisa bertahan dengannya dalam waktu yang lama. Kagami-kun juga mengatakan kalau ia turut senang.'**

_'Ini memalukan. Bahkan orang sedatar Kuroko mengucapkan selamat untukku.'_

**'Today, 07:59 AM**

**From: Unknown  
****To: Kasamatsu Yukio**

**Kasamatsu-kun! Aku Momoi Satsuki, manager tim basket Tōō (-^〇^-)  
****Kuucapkan selamat padamu karena kau memulai hubungan dengan Kise. Semoga dapat bertahan lama, ne! ～('▽^人)  
Oh iya, aku telah memberi tahu alamat _e-mail_-mu pada semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, kuharap kau tidak keberatan. Dan juga, kau harus mengajak kami semua —bersama dengan Ki-chan tentu saja— untuk merayakan hubunganmu ini'**

Ia menghela nafasnya lelah, _'Kagami benar. Kiseki no Sedai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang aneh.'_

**'Yesterday, 23:46 PM**

**From: Moriyama Yoshitaka  
****To: Kasamatsu Yukio**

**Hoho, akhirnya kau menerima Kise, eh? ;D Kau harus mentraktir kita semua, sungguh. Oh, iya, aku ada kejutan untukmu, kuharap kau menyukainya.**

**Attachment: Image (35 KB)'**

Dengan begitu, ia membuka lampiran gambar itu. Setelah sepenuhnya gambar itu terunduh, seketika wajahnya memanas. Antara amarah dan malu bercampur menjadi satu. Tangannya hampir saja melempar ponselnya ke dinding kamarnya jika saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Jangan salahkan Kasamatsu, tentu saja ia terbawa emosi jika gambar yang dikirimkan oleh rekan setimnya itu adalah gambar saat ia berciuman dengan Kise.

"MORIYAMA _BAKAYAROOO!_"

* * *

**A/N**: Saya...buat apa ini. Kasamatsu-sama maafkan sayaa! *sujud* Kamu ulang tahun tapi malah saya bikin fic abal kayak gini (T^T) Saya juga minta maaf pada readertachi kalau fic kali ini kurang memuaskan. Saya begadang untuk menyelesaikan fic ini tepat waktu. Jadi mohon maaf bila ada typo atau kesalahan apapun dalam fic ini karena saya terlalu malas untuk mengecek ulang.

Dan...itu adegan kissu pertama yang pernah saya tulis. Saya minta maaf kalau kurang terkesan realis. Saya katakan kalau fic ini adalah semi song fic adalah karena alur ceritanya tidak mengikuti alur lirik lagu yang dipakai di sini.

Itu saja, saya sangat mengharapkan review berupa saran dan kritik tentang karya saya ini.

_**TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, KASAMATSU YUKIO~! *･゜ﾟ･*\(^O^)/*･゜ﾟ･* **_


End file.
